Having Morals
by SakugariHana
Summary: After a meeting, Canada finally gets the attention of a certain communist much to the dismay of his brother, who decides to take action. Fem!Russia and Canada. Rated T for one or two profanities and mild violence. OOC Russia as well.


Name: Having Morals

Pairing/Character: Fem! Russia and Canada

Anime/Manga: Hetalia: Axis Powers

Time: Present day; after a UN meeting.

Note: Rated T for violence, language, OOC Russia and slightly snapped Canada. This was a request, so I had to do it; not only because it was cute, but the pairing is awesome.

Canada sighed, watching another United Nations meeting end once again. As usual, he never got a turn to speak, as he was usually invisible to the other countries. It hurt to be ignored by everyone; especially you're obnoxious, vain, wannabe-hero of a brother. The only thing that hurt worse, in his opinion, was being ignored by his arctic neighbor. Oh why do you ignore me so..? He thought, casting a glance in her direction. She looked so beautiful sitting in the light of the window; her long, flowing dirty-blonde hair shining in the sunlight. Her violet eyes reminded Canada a lot of his own; which made him happy, because unlike his eyes, hers were not forgotten. Sure, she was a former communist, but he was in love with her all the same.

"S-say Russia…" Canada whispered as England, France and America started arguing loudly.

"Hm?" She glanced over at him curiously. "Oh! You're the brother of that Capitalist Pig, right?" Russia smiled at him kindly, the look in her eyes gentle.

"Y-yeah. I'm surprised you remembered who I am." Canada replied, happy someone finally remembered he was there.

Russia beamed at him. "Canada, right? We share the Arctic Circle. It's nice to finally meet you." Canada nodded happily, ignoring the obvious fact that Russia hadn't acknowledged him before this point. He was just happy she had acknowledged him now.

"Hey Bro! What's up?" Canada let out an exasperated sigh as America made his way over to where he and Russia sat.

"What is it America?" he asked, now noticing that almost all the other nations were gone. Only the three of them, as well as France and Spain at the other end of the room, were left.

"Just wanted to check on you dude! Wasn't my presentation awesome today?" Canada just turned back to Russia, ignoring America's self-obsessed rant. Russia smiled at him gently, conveying how sorry she was that he had to deal with him. Canada smiled back, saying it was alright and he was just used to it.

"Say Russia?" Canada asked, whispering to Russia quietly.

"What is it Canada?" she asked, interest in her amethyst eyes.

"I've liked you for a long time…" he said anxiously.

"As have I. You may not think so, but I watch you a lot during these meetings. I've really only talked to you this once though." Russia replied, her cheeks taking on the slightest shade of pink.

"Well then… do you think we could at least be friends?" Canada fidgeted nervously, knowing the Northern girl would probably say no; even to being friends.

Her response shocked him. Russia placed her hand on Canada's, smiling at him with sincerity.

"I'd like that." Canada's heart skipped a beat. Overjoyed, he hugged the girl and started a conversation as Russia just innocently laughed and, for the first time in Canada's life, paid attention to him.

"So, at the next meeting, I think I'm going to-!" America returned his attention back to his brother, stopping dead when he saw him hugging and talking to Russia. To _Russia_. Russia, the woman with an empty chest cavity of ice. Russia, the damned communist that had caused him forty years of trouble with all their nuclear threats. Not only that, he was talking to her like an old friend, and there was so much affection in their eyes when they talked. He was not going to allow his brother to be involved with her.

"Hey Commie-!" he began.

"Don't even." Russia warned, glaring up at him.

"Oh dear…" Canada said, resting his head in his hand.

"Don't worry~!" Russia said, patting him on the back. "I won't make a scene."

"Thank you…" Canada replied, smiling at her.

"Bro, if you know what's good for you, stay away from that Communist-!"

"Okay, THAT'S ENOUGH." Canada stood up, glaring at his brother. America's eyes widened.

"Canada…" he said softly.

"Listen well! I love Russia, and there's nothing you can do about it! Got that?" Canada had a look on his face that meant he was ready to murder someone.

"Do you really..?" Russia asked, walking around the chair to stand in front of Canada.

"Really." Canada replied, taking the girl's hands. The sincerity in his voice was surprising. Russia smiled; her face was the color of her pink winter coat.

"Become one with Russia, da?" she asked. Canada smiled upon hearing her catch phrase. He nodded happily.

America, now infuriated, stormed back over to them. "I won't let you fall to her charms Canada-!" America then tripped; his outstretched hands found Russia's shoulder, pushing her to the floor and away from Canada.

"Ha! Serves you right for trying to seduce my brother!" America, who had caught himself before falling, pointed at Russia; the girl was on the floor. She opened her eyes, looking up at America with hate and sadness.

Canada felt something snap in his brain. Without thinking, he punched America, the force sending him to the floor.

"What the hell? I'm trying to help you-!" America yelled, standing up. Canada gave him a blank stare.

"Only a man without morals would hurt a woman. Don't do it again. Got me?" America just gave his brother a bitter stare, daring him to fight back. Canada just hit him again; this blow knocked him out, so Canada held out his hand and helped Russia up.

"You aren't hurt too badly, are you?" he asked, brushing her off a little bit. Russia smiled weakly, gently grabbing his wrists.

"No, I just hit the table when I fell." Russia, who was taller than him by a few inches, leant down and kissed him on the cheek.

Canada touched the spot, turning red instantly. Russia giggled, taking his hand in her own.

"Say, want to get some ice cream?" Canada asked. Russia nodded, and the two walked out of the meeting room, leaving the unconscious America on the floor.


End file.
